1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch device and a driving method thereof and particularly relates to a touch device capable of switching a scanning line driving frequency and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information home appliances have been rapidly developed and widely applied. To meet the demands for portable, compact, and user-friendly IT products, touch panels have been introduced as input interfaces in replacement of conventional keyboards or mice.
At present, touch panels can be generally classified into resistive, capacitive, optical, acoustic-wave, and electromagnetic touch panels, wherein resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels are most common. Take the capacitive touch panel as an example, the capacitive touch panel sequentially drives scanning lines and simultaneously receives signals via sensing lines to obtain the change of the capacitance at the touched position on the touch panel, thereby determining the position touched by the user.
Because of the development of communication technology, electronic products that utilize wireless communication transmission are extensively used in our daily life, and such electronic products often generate electromagnetic effects when being used. If the electromagnetic frequency emitted by the electronic products approximates the scanning line driving frequency of the capacitive touch panel, the electromagnetic signal may be easily coupled to the capacitive touch panel and become noise to the touch sensing signal, which causes misjudgment of the touched position.